


Celadon Gym and the Rainbow Badge but namelessshipping and Gay

by ReapersAngel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon: The RG Project, The RG Project - shima-draws, shima-draws
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Childhood Friends, Disclaimer: Credits to Nintendo and Pokemon and Gamefreak and shima-draws, Gym Battle, How Do I Tag, I don't know, Kantou-chihou | Kanto Region (Pokemon), M/M, Mute Red (Pokemon), Namelessshipping, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Hack, Pokemon Journey, Posted with Permission, Selectively Mute Red (Pokemon), Team Rocket (Pokemon), Tell me if I missed anything, The RG Project, however you choose to interpret this, shima-draws - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: Green takes a step forward.And promptly gets tackled.Or, Green enters the Celadon Gym and you can guess who LITERALLY knocks him off his feet.Set in shima-draw's The RG Project universe, with a few changes.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Celadon Gym and the Rainbow Badge but namelessshipping and Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmicCrossing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCrossing/gifts).



> Uhhhhh so if you read my first RG work then you know the spiel. RG Project! Amazing! Go play! Shima awesome!

Celadon City is an interesting place, Green decides. He’s already scouted out most of the city - the Pokémon Center and Pokémart first, of course, and then he’d popped into the Department Store. The Rocket grunts hanging around definitely aren’t a good sign though, and he has half a mind to barge into the Game Corner. But he’s a minor, so that will have to wait until after his Gym challenge.

Out of habit Green smooths his shirt. He wonders if Red’s already earned his Rainbow Badge - he wouldn’t be surprised if he had. Red probably wouldn’t have picked up one the little informational booklets at the Center like he did. He’d almost bought a box of paper masks at the Department Store in preparation for the smells, for Arceus’s sake.

With a final blown-out breath he steps inside. The skylight is nice, he thinks, but somehow daunting. The grass below his feet is soft, unlike the hardy trampled-within-an-inch-of-their-life grasses on the Routes. Green takes a step forward.

And promptly gets tackled.

The breath whooshes out of his lungs in a gasp, and he tumbles backwards. For a moment Green lays, slightly dazed, in the grass and on the threshold of the Gym. He takes a second to collect himself, then props himself up on his elbows. A finger stops, not even a centimeter away from his cheek. Striking red eyes stare at him from under unruly black fringe.

“Hi, Red,” He wheezes.

Red stares at him a little more. He looks very comfortable sitting in - straddling, his mind corrects - his lap, his knees on either side of Green’s hips, his other hand grasping his wrist. Slowly, he bends forward and pokes his cheek.

Green is filled with the nearly overwhelming urge to turn his head and lick Red’s finger. He bites it back though, because he doesn’t know where Red’s finger has been, and also because he’s just remembered that they’re in a semi-public space.

“Oh my Arceus,” A woman says, rushing over. She sounds distressed. “Are you both all right?”

“We’re fine,” Green says. Red nods, sneakily withdrawing his finger.  _ Cheeky bastard. _

“That’s a relief,” She says, delicately laying her hand over her heart. She turns to Red. “It’s worrying when a challenger runs off in the middle of a battle, you know.”

Right. So this must be Erika. Green’s sure that he would’ve put the pieces together faster if he didn’t have Red practically owning his lap.

Not that he’s complaining.

“Go on,” He says, prodding Red, “Finish your battle.”

Red stares at him.

“What? Sure, I guess I can watch.”

Red doesn’t move.

“ _ No _ , I can’t carry you! I haven’t been able to carry you since we were  _ nine _ , what makes you think I can now?!”

Pouting, Red crawls off him. Green makes a point of picking himself up and dusting off his clothes. Red rolls his eyes, and he almost retorts  _ Hey,  _ you’re _ a drama queen too _ back. Instead, he fixes his collar and turns to Erika and the other Gym trainers.

“Common occurrence,” He says, waving off their mystified faces. There’s a tug on his pants, and he looks back down at Red.

He’s still sitting down. He tilts his head up at him, and there’s a tint to his frown, a trace or insecurity in his eyes, that makes Green impulsively want to bundle him up and tuck him away in a cave.

“Yeah, sure,” He says, “We can get a room together tonight.”

Red tugs on his pants again. 

“Of course I’m sure!” He says, “In fact, I promise. I even  _ Pikachu promise _ .”

Red makes a face at the reminder of their childhood, and Green laughs. He picks up Red’s hat and shakes it out, plopping it back on his head, but not before ruffling his hair.

“C’mon,” He says fondly, “I want to see your little rat blow this place to smithereens.”

And  _ that _ , finally, gets Red to move.

* * *

“So,” Green says, “How’d you know it was me?” After a moment, he clarifies, “Back at the Gym.”

Red, leaning back so he can see Green from the tiny bathroom, toothbrush hanging from his mouth and sleepy Pikachu from his shoulder, just points at him.

He snorts. “Seriously? You could  _ smell _ me?”

Red nods, carefully bumping Pikachu up. It snores.

“Uh-huh,” He says, going back to toweling off his hair, “You do know that that place doubles as a perfume shop, right.”

The wide-eyed look Red shoots him before he darts back to spit out toothpaste foam and water makes it very clear that no, he did not.

Green rolls his eyes and, briefly, thinks about what it says about them that they’re intimate enough that Red can pick out his scent in an Arceus-forsaken  _ perfume shop _ .

Then Red himself sits down on the edge of the bed, looking expectantly over his shoulder at him with a towel on his head. Green sighs in affectionate exasperation, and he begins to towel off Red’s hair too.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Red just smelled Green and took off running. Then a flying leap. Pikachu was left very confusedly at the battlefield.  
> \- Red's pampered, okay. Green spoiled him basically all of their childhood and is still spoiling him - so really, it _should _be his fault.__
> 
> _  
> _Comments and kudos appreciated!_  
> _


End file.
